


Wolf of the Alliance

by Sari1219



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance, Angst, Demons, Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Horde, Hurt/Comfort, Legion spoilers, Self-Worth Issues, genn gets lots of hugs, inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sari1219/pseuds/Sari1219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Legion set to destroy all life on Azeroth, Genn Greymane's commitment to the Alliance will be pushed to the extreme. He must step up and take a more pivotal role in leading the Alliance against the Burning Legion, but can he set aside his hatred for Sylvanas for the better of Azeroth? Takes place directly after the Broken Shore event, and continues into Legion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Broken Shore

**Author's Note:**

> After playing through the Broken Shore event on all my toons (and crying a lot,) this story idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away until written. It follows the canon events more or less, but changed in the fact that I have it that Genn did go and see Anduin in the end. Genn and Anduin take on a father-son relationship throughout the course of the story. I feel this is something that could easily develop with those two, having Genn lost his son, and Anduin losing his father, both directly and indirectly because of Sylvanas. Genn and Anduin are my two favorite characters in WoW and I hope I can do them justice.
> 
> My headcanon for Genn is that even when he is in his human form he still has heightened senses, and increased strength/speed, just not as much as he does in his worgen form. His wolf and him are for the most part in harmony, but there is still sometimes a distinct difference between the man that Genn is and the wolf that he is. When he is emotional his wolf is closer to the surface, and he has to focus more on controlling himself.
> 
> If you don't want to read about Genn being pissed at Sylvanas for what happened, and are just going to get mad at me for it, then don't read. I have played through the event on both sides, and know the whole story. But at my heart I am an Alliance player, so I favour their side of the story.

Genn was standing aboard the Skyfire staring behind the ship in the direction of the Broken Shore. His head felt like he was underwater, his hands gripping the rail of the ship tightly, he felt like he was going to drown. He had just left Varian, his king, his friend, to die a horrible fate on those damned shores. He didn’t know how long he was standing there like that, and it wasn’t until a concerned priestess tapped on his shoulder that he snapped back to reality.

“My Lord, are you okay? Do you need any healing?” She inquired.

Genn turned around and surveyed the scene before him, wounded were laid about on the deck, with healers frantically moving from person to person trying to stave off the worst of the wounds. When he breathed in he could smell the scent of blood and burnt flesh. Genn squeezed the letter in his hands; they had lost so many good people today...

“No I am fine,” Genn mumbled and waved the healer off to go tend to the wounded fighters.

“Perhaps you should retire to your quarters sir? You fought very hard today, and we still have several hours before we arrive back in Stormwind.” The healer bowed her head respectfully.

Genn felt as if all his life had been drained from him, “Perhaps that is a good idea. Please have someone come and get me should the need arise.” He slowly ambled off to his room. 

When he reached the hallway where the leader’s rooms were, his keen hearing could pick up the sound of Jaina quietly crying from her room, it sounded muffled like she was crying into her pillow, and his eyes moistened as he listened to her. He quickly turned and pushed open the door to his room.

When he walked into his room he took his jacket off and placed it on the back of his chair. Sitting heavily on the side of his bed, he stared at the letter he held in his hands. When some tears landed on the letter, he placed in on the desk, so he wouldn’t wash away Varian’s final words to his son with his tears. Taking his gloves off and throwing them on the table, he allowed the torrent of emotions he was feeling rise to the surface. Rage and grief battled for equal footing within his heart.

With a heart wrenching sob, he let his grief rise up first. Covering his mouth with his hand he silently cried for the great hero the Alliance had lost today, the man who had given him, and his people, a second chance to be something more than they were. Who had fought endlessly for his own people, and overcame great personal strife to be the great man he was. Now he had to sail home, without his body, and give what amounted to his final words to his son.

Anduin...How would he even be able to face him. His heart clenched, as he thought of witnessing Anduin’s pain over the death of his father. A boy so young, and now, who not only has to be the King of his people, but also fill his father’s role as the leader of the Alliance. With such an indomitable spirit, and a deep love for his people, Genn knew he will lead them well. Just like Liam would have...Genn mused to himself, realizing how he had come to view Anduin as his own son in a way, he watched him grow up over the last few years, and was proud of the man he had become. Anduin and Liam were so much alike, Genn realized and sighed. Genn stared forlornly at Varian’s letter sitting on his desk when Darius walked in his room, in his human form, which wasn’t a common occurrence anymore.

Darius grabbed his desk chair, twisted it and sat down facing Genn. “My old friend, I am sorry you are so heartbroken once again. Since I am not good at offering comforting words, I will merely say this to you, and I hope you listen to it and take it to heart.” Darius stared him in the eyes, his face serious.

“It’s not your fault.” He said plainly to Genn.

Genn went to open his mouth and Darius held up a finger to silence him. “No I won’t hear it Genn. This situation wasn’t your fault. Varian chose to give up his life to save ours, for a warrior like him there could be no greater sacrifice. All of use wouldn’t be here now if it wasn’t for his actions. Did things on the Broken Shore go badly? Yes they did. But that doesn’t mean we are going to give up... Or stop hunting Sylvanas, down for everything she has done to us.” 

Darius stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, “get some rest Genn. We will have a busy day tomorrow, getting all the funeral preparations underway. And not just for Varian, but for all the others we lost today.”  
Genn nodded at his friend, his throat tight, unable to say anything. He put his hand on Darius’ and squeezed tightly, conveying with touch, what he couldn’t with words. Darius turned and walked out of Genn’s room, leaving Genn alone once again.

Now he allowed his rage to surface, like magma rising in a volcano, burning away the grief he felt. His mind echoed one name to him, _Sylvanas_. Genn hissed her name, clenching his fists; he let out a low lupine growl. First she had taken his kingdom from him, corrupting and putrefying his beautiful home. Next was Liam, his beautiful boy, who died taking the poisoned arrow that was meant for him. And now, her early retreat on the Broken Shore forced the Alliance to fall back, and Varian had to give up his life to buy them enough time to escape. Genn’s body shook as he fought with his wild rage; it wouldn’t do well to change now, so he focused all his willpower and pushed it down. Sighing he kicked off his boots, pulled off his shirt and crawled into bed.

He laid there for an unknown amount of time, staring at the wall, listening to the humming of the Skyfire’s turbines. He couldn’t hear Jaina crying anymore, so he guessed she must have finally fallen asleep. Finally, pure exhaustion claimed him, and he fell asleep, unfortunately it wasn’t a peaceful sleep and nightmares of what happened on the Broken Shore haunted him all night.

He woke up to a soft rapping on his door, and heard Jaina say quietly, “we are almost at Stormwind. I will meet you up on the upper deck.”

“I will be there in a few moments.” Genn replied, he could hear Jaina walk off and rolled over to get dressed. He yawned and stretched, not having felt this exhausted since he was scrambling to rescue his people from Gilneas. Dragging a hand across his tired eyes, he slowly walked up to the main deck of the Skyfire. He passed warriors with bandaged limbs, talking pleasantly with their friends while eating, and some unfortunates covered up with white sheets who didn’t survive the trip back to Stormwind. The whole ship had a sombre air to it.

As he walked up on deck, he sucked in a deep breath of the fresh sea air and looked around to assess the status of the ship. There were some wounded laying on stretchers still, being tended by healers. On the other side Gelbin was holding a clipboard talking to engineers, doling out repair and maintenance duties for the day. Genn walked over to him as the crowd around the gnome leader dispersed.

“I wanted to thank you for fighting so hard on the Broken Shore. If you hadn’t called in the Skyfire when you did, we wouldn’t be here now.” Genn said.

Gelbin pulled up his goggles, and Genn could see the gnome’s eyes were solemn, “Thank you; I was just doing my part for the Alliance.” Gelbin smiled, “You fought well too Genn. Remind me to never make you angry!” Gelbin barked out a short laugh, and patted Genn’s leg.

Genn laughed with him, “Good luck with the repairs.” Genn said and waved to Gelbin, walking towards Jaina at the head of the ship. Gelbin nodded, sliding his goggles back down, the rushed off to the lower decks.  
When Genn reached the upper deck, he saw Jaina standing there rigid, gripping the rail tightly. Her eyes had dark circles under them. She gave him a weak smile as he walked up to stand beside her. Stormwind was coming in to view, and it was a beautiful sight to behold from up high.

“It’s nice to see the repairs to the city have gone well.” Jaina commented, obviously wanting to avoid talking about what was at the forefront of their minds.

“Yeah, it took long enough. But look over there.” Genn pointed in the distance, “The Park was re-vamped after Deathwing’s destruction of it.”

“It looks very nice.” Jaina commented a light smile forming on her face.

Genn looked over the rail of the Skyfire to see they were pulling up to Stormwind Harbour. He saw that the docks were crowded with people, waiting for their return. When the gunship got close, loud cheering and clapping could be heard coming up from the ground.

Jaina’s face darkened, “why are they cheering? We aren’t heroes, we failed!” She stormed off the deck down to the lower levels.

Genn sighed and looked down at the assembled crowd again. They would be heartbroken when they found out they lost their King, the greatest paladin on Azeroth, and countless heroes. In the distance he saw some gryphon rides flying towards the gunship, he walked back down to the main deck to greet them. 

His daughter Tess hopped off one of the gryphon’s, and ran over to him. “Father, you are okay!” She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing himself to enjoy the familial comfort for a moment. Tess pulled back and looked around the ship, then looked up at him.

“Father what’s wrong? Everyone seems so distraught.” Tess asked him.

Genn’s throat tightened, and it took him a moment to answer, “It was Varian…he didn’t make it back.”

Tess gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes glazing over with tears, she leaned against Genn. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and gave them a squeeze. He quietly told her the tale of what happened when they reached the Broken Shore, while watching as the Skyfire became a flurry of activity.

“I can’t believe he’s really gone.” Tess whispered to him at the end of the story wiping her eyes.

“I know me either.” Genn replied in a flat voice. “Can I get you and Lorna to help bring some of these people down to the ground?” 

“Of course father, whatever you need. I am here for you.” Tess squeezed his arms and went to go find Lorna.

“I will go down to the keep and let Anduin know what happened. The other leaders will need to know too… did you want to come down with me?” Jaina asked, suddenly beside him, looking at him with re rimmed eyes.

“No, no, I can’t. Not yet anyways.” Genn said weakly. “I am going to stay up here and organize repairs, and get everyone who wants to go, ready to go back.”

Jaina nodded at him silently, and teleported herself off the Skyfire.

The next few hours passed in a blur, Genn felt so burnt out, but he kept on going because he knew if he stopped, he wasn’t sure he would get back up. He was standing on deck, when he slid his hand into his pocket and felt Varian’s letter to Anduin. A shock of panic went through him, how could he forget about getting the letter to Anduin. He saw an adventurer that was on deck stir from their rest, and walked over. He handed off the letter and nodded to Tess and Lorna to take them to the Keep. 

Genn sighed, a big weight off his shoulders. He knew the letter would find Anduin, and he could fulfill Varian’s final wish. He felt a tapping on his arm and turned around. A Dwarven gryphon rider was standing with a missive clutched in his hand.

“Sir, I have an important message for ye.” He nodded and held out the sealed letter for Genn.

“Thank you.” Genn took the letter and dismissed the Dwarf. He broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. The letter read:

_Vol’jin has succumbed to his wounds on the Broken Shore and died._

_Sylvanas Windrunner is the new Warchief of the Horde._

Liquid rage cut through Genn and he let it run through him. His vision went red, and he felt his body shift to his Worgen form. With a deep snarl, he tore the letter in half, flattening his ears he growled angrily. His heart was pounding; his lupine self whispered one thing to him: _hunt_

Darius ran over to him in his usual worgen form, his brows knit together in confusion. “What is it, what makes you so angry?”

Genn snarled, “Sylvanas is the new Warchief of the Horde!”

Darius mimicked his snarl, his ears flattening, “Warchief or not, we will still hunt her down and get our revenge.” Darius held out his hand.

Genn took his outstretched hand and was pulled into a hug, Darius patted his back. “Don’t worry we will make everything right again, our people have waited long enough for this. As soon as the King commands it, we will return to the Broken Isles.” Darius turned his head and nodded to the large Gilnean group that was making preparations for war.

Genn felt his heart swell, seeing so many of his people working together again. With aid from the others Sylvanas won’t know what hit her. He felt his rage abate some. He patted Darius’ back. “Thank you, brother”  
Darius nodded to him and went back to preparing the troops. Genn let out a deep breath and took his human form again. He was bending down to pick up the shredded missive, when a deep tolling of bells ring out throughout the city. Genn stood up, and felt his heart drop; word must have reached the appropriate channels of Varian’s death. Everyone on deck paused for a moment, giving a moment of silence for their fallen king. 

Genn was reminded of when he was a young man, a few years older than Anduin was now when his father had passed away. It was an incurable illness, which took months to claim his father’s life. Genn had been slowly preparing for his role as king, taking over the courtly duties when his father had finally passed away. He remembered standing silently as people came to say goodbye to their king, and passing on their condolences to him. Then after a few days of that it was the funeral, for family, close friends, and other people of import. Then finally it all ended with his coronation ceremony, and business continued as usual in Gilneas. 

Genn realized with a jolt that Anduin didn’t have that kind of time to prepare for his leadership. Not only that, but the Alliance was on the edge of the most dire war it had ever fought. He didn’t have many advisors left to guide him through the transition process, save for…himself. Genn closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his warring emotions still battling inside him. No, he thought and pushed those feelings down, he had to put those things aside and go help Anduin. He couldn’t leave the boy twisting in the wind. 

Resolute, he swiftly marched down to the main deck and grabbed a Gryphon.

“I’ll be back.” Genn called over his shoulder as he took off from the Skyfire. He listened to the mournful toll of bells as he flew over Stormwind, looking down it seemed as though the whole city had been paused. As he flew up to the keep he could see some tearful mourners leaving. Landing, he hopped off the gryphon and walked up the steps to Stormwind Keep. As he neared the main hall he could hear the leaders of the Alliance were talking quietly to each other, and others still crying. Varians empty tomb occupied the centre of the room and all the leaders were gathered around it. Anduin was sitting in the throne looking down at his fathers’ letter, deep in thought. At the sound of him entering, the other leader’s looked to him with mixed feelings of sadness and happiness. He nodded at them and walked around to where Anduin sat.  
Anduin looked up from the letter, “Genn!” He exclaimed tucking the letter in his pocket. Anduin walked down the steps and threw himself at Genn giving him a tight hug, clinging to him like a lifeline.

“I am glad you came. We need to stick together in these dark times.” Anduin said quietly to Genn.

Genn wrapped his arms around Anduin and rested his chin on his head. Genn closed his eyes and sighed, not caring about this affectionate display in front of the others.

“It should be your father here not me. The Alliance needs him much more than it needs me right now.” Genn said sorrowfully.

“Don’t say that!” Anduin said shocked, looking up at him sadly. “You are important too.”

Genn gave him a small smile. There was a commotion behind them, Genns hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and his muscles tightened anticipating danger. Anduin gave him a confused look, and was about to say something, when his instincts screamed that he was in danger, whipping around he shifted to his Worgen form just in time as a wrathguard charged up the stairs towards Anduin and him. With a blood curdling snarl he charged forward and rent the demon in two.

“Invaders in the Keep! Chase them out and make them ever regret coming here!” Genn snarled loudly, and allowed his lupine instincts to take over. He let out a hunting howl, and rushed to meet more of the demon invaders in combat. He wasn’t sure how long he was fighting for, when he felt a tugging on his jacket, and turned around to see Anduin regarding him with a concerned look. He sniffed the air, and couldn’t smell any blood on Anduin. He felt relieved that Anduin wasn’t hurt. Listening around he couldn’t hear the sounds of battle anymore, and took some deep calming breaths.

“We repelled all the attacking demons. Here let me heal your injuries.” Anduin said and closed his eyes, reciting a prayer to The Light. His hand began to glow a soft golden color and he placed it on Genns shoulder. 

The pain of Genns injuries faded away as Anduin healed them over. It never ceased to amaze him how in touch with The Light Anduin had become over the years.

“Thank you,” Genn said assuming his human form once more. “We should go back and make sure everyone else is okay.”

Anduin nodded and fell in step alongside him as they headed back to the main chamber of the keep. The other Alliance leaders seemed to be fine for the most part, with Tyrande, Malfurion and Velen helping heal those who were injured in battle.

A Night Elf, with demon horns, arcane tattoos across his chest approached them. Genn felt a rumbling growl grow in his chest.

Anduin placed a hand on his arm, “It’s okay Genn. The Demon Hunters are here to help us with our fight against the Legion.”

Genn glared at the Demon Hunter, and allowed him to speak to Anduin.

“The demons were trying to take advantage of the Alliance leadership being in one place. We have pushed them back for now. My people will give whatever aid the Alliance needs in repelling The Legion.” Jace Darkweaver said. “We will set up an area for ourselves at the edge of the Mage Disctrict, send anyone to us who wants to prepare to fight off the demons.” Jace nodded to the pair and headed off out of the keep.  
Once the Demon Hunter was gone Genn said, “I don’t like them. Smelled too much of a demon for me to trust them.”

“We can trust that they want the Legion destroyed just as much as us, perhaps more so. But that doesn’t mean we aren’t going to keep an eye on them. They all play a delicate balancing act with their souls. Should they succumb to their demonic corruption, we will end them.” Anduin said, sounding ever the diplomat.

Anduin took his seat again, on the throne. Genn stood at his side and the pair watched as guards cleaned up from the assault, and more mourners came in once again to pass on condolences. 

“I can help you with the transition process, if you like. I remember it well from my youth. I know the grief is still fresh, and you probably don’t want to think of all those things just yet…but there is a procedure that must be followed. I can handle all the fine details, so you don’t have to worry about anything. ” Genn ventured to Anduin. 

Anduin gave him a sad smile, “Thank you for your offer. Your help would be much appreciated.”

Genn and Anduin spent the rest of the day discussing where the Alliance should go from here with the other leaders.


	2. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genn can't sleep his first night back in Stormwind after the Broken Shore so he reflects on his relationship with Varian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The memory in this chapter takes place directly after Wolfheart. If you haven't read it, it's about the Worgen being accepted into the Alliance, at first Varian and Genn don't get along at all, but in the end, after the fight against the Horde in Ashenvale they are like bffs. I decided to write this because there wasn't any sort of transition/explanation on why Genn was suddenly in Stormwind with Varian instead of in Darnassus with his people.

It was Genn’s first night back in Stormwind, and he couldn’t sleep. He rolled over and looked at his beautiful wife Mia. She was resting peacefully next to him. He quietly slid out of bed, not wanting to wake her up at this ungodly hour. Grabbing his clothes, he dressed and left their quarters.

The halls of Stormwind Castle were silent as Genn walked about. The guards were few and far between at night, meaning Genn was undisturbed as he walked the halls, which suited him just fine. He wouldn’t be very good company to keep right now anyways. Though he felt more in-tune with night-time since becoming a Worgen, there was still something about the stillness and quiet that seemed to allow darker thoughts to surface more easily. He reached the northern tower at the end of his part of the Keep, pushing open the doors he ascended up the stairs, swinging open the hatch to the top he climbed up and sucked in a breath of fresh air. From here he could see all of Stormwind, an impressive sight to behold even at night. 

He looked around the top of the tower, and his gaze settled on his telescope. A much smaller version of the one he kept in his observatory at the manor, but it still did the job just as well. Gelbin had made it for him as a gift when he joined the Alliance years back, and he wasn’t disappointed. The gnome had a knack for creating marvellous things.

His heart lurched, remembering when he and Varian had first started getting along, after Genn and his people officially joined the Alliance once the Horde attack in Ashenvale was repelled. Genn lay down, and folded his hands behind his head, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. 

“Varian... my friend. I miss you so much already. How are we going to continue without you?” Genn said gravely to the sky. He never would have anticipated becoming such close friends with Varian, as he did in the end. He was certain that his father would be rolling in his grave at that fact. Genn closed his eyes and allowed himself to relive some of his memories with Varian:

\----------

The Summit of the Alliance leaders had just ended a couple hours ago. Genn was standing near the Howling Oak doling out orders to his people, to go aid the Night Elves in Darkshore and Ashenvale, when he saw Varian approaching him. He nodded to his advisors and waved them off.

“Varian! Good afternoon to you, my King. I was just ensuring my people are heading out to aid the other races of the Alliance, in the wake of Deathwing’s destruction.” Genn said happily, feeling more lighthearted than he had in months.

“Just Varian is fine, Genn. You don’t need to use proper titles with me.” Varian smirked, “Anduin is set to arrive back here shortly, and we were planning on heading back to Stormwind tonight. There are some issues I had to leave behind rather abruptly to come here. Anyways, what I wanted to ask was if you and your family would want to come to Stormwind with me?”

Genn was floored, yes he and Varian were getting along, but he hadn’t expected such an offer from the man. 

Varian scratched his head and looked away embarrassed, “I was thinking you could prove to be a valuable advisor for me. Your experience is something I do value, despite the things I said earlier...” Varian gave a self-depreciating laugh, “I have been pretty miserable lately, so not many people want to spend much time around me... many of them were afraid to advise me, in case they risked my temper, which they were rightfully afraid of before, but not anymore. I am a changed man. Anduin might also like to spend some time around someone other than me for once. And now I am rambling, so what do you say?” Varian gave him a wary look.

“Of course, of course. I would love to come with you back to Stormwind.” Genn said, how co uld he refuse such a grand offer from Varian. “I will go tell Mia and Tess to get ready to depart for tonight.”  
Varian nodded, and smiled, “Good then I will see you down at Ru’Theran for six o’clock. We will have to have dinner aboard the ship; I hope that is fine with you.”

“Yes, that is no problem. I will see you then.” Genn said, waving farewell to Varian. He swiftly walked to where Mia and Tess were talking with a few Night Elves, and waved them over to him. They said goodbye to the elves and came over to him.

“Varian has asked us to come to Stormwind with him. The ship departs tonight at six o’clock.” Genn said cheerily. 

Tess and Mia looked at each other shocked, “Really he wants us to go with him?” Mia inquired.

Tess’ face lit up, “I will get to see Stormwind! I have heard so much about it, I have been told it looks magnificent.”

“Yes, he really wants us to travel back with him. He wants me to stay on as one of his personal advisors. “Genn was elated to see his family was on board with the idea.

“Then we will make sure we are ready to depart for then.” Mia smiled at him warmly and kissed his cheek.

“I am going to let the others know we will be leaving. I will appoint someone to direct our people here in my absence.” Genn said, and walked off to do just that.

The afternoon passed by quickly, and Genn was heading down to the boats with Mia and Tess when he realized he had never fully thanked the Night Elf leaders for what they had done.

“Keep going, I will be right there. I just need a quick word with Malfurion and Tyrande.” Tess nodded at him and the pair continued towards the ship. Genn walked swiftly back to where the couple was watching as everyone departed from their city.

“Genn, it is so good to see that everything has worked out.” Malfurion smiled at him warmly.

He grabbed the Archdruid’s hands and squeezed them tightly, “I can never repay you for saving my people. I had thought my people would be doomed, but you brought us here and gave us shelter. You showed us such kindness and charity. I am forever in your debt.” He let go of Malfurion’s hands and gave Tyrandes a squeeze as well, feeling his eyes glaze over with tears.

Tyrande gave him a gentle smile, “Of course we aided you, how could we not? Now you and your people are members of the Alliance, and we always take care of our own. Once you were locked away, left on your own. From now on you have all of the Alliance at your side, we are your family and we will always support each other."

Genn swallowed thickly, trying not to get to emotional. “I will never ever turn my back on you. I look forward to leading our people to a brighter future.” He smiled and backed away from the couple, “I am off to Stormwind, until next time, High Priestess and Archduid.” He bowed, and went to board the ship onto the next chapter of his life.

As he walked up the gangplank to the ship he saw young Anduin sitting on a crate watching him with a smile.

“I am glad you decided to come with us. I hope you like Stormwind, I know it won’t be the same as Gilneas though. But I hope you like it none the less.” Anduin said to him.  
“Yes, I look forward to seeing it, I haven’t been to the new Stormwind, and neither has my family. It will be a nice experience.” Genn said.

Anduin nodded and excused himself, running to the back of the ship to wave goodbye to the Night Elves as they left. 

Genn went below decks to ensure his family was situated; it would be about week until they reached the Eastern Kingdoms. Afterwards they had a quaint dinner together with Varian and Anduin, and then retired to their rooms for the night.

The trip to Stormwind wasn’t as smooth as Genn was hoping. They encountered some storms which set them back a couple days. It seemed as if the sea itself was roiling in anger. Thankfully this trip wasn’t as bad as their one to Darnassus when he had almost lost Mia and Tess. He recalled hearing some of the Draenei at the Summit talking about how the elements seemed to be angered and unresponsive, he wondered if it had to do with Deathwing. 

Finally on the last day of their voyage, the skies were clear and the wind was in their favour. They were reaching Stormwind at a record pace, making up for lost time previously. It was just after sunrise when Genn ventured up on the main deck; he headed to the front of the ship and watched as the dot in the distance that was Stormwind slowly grew bigger. He shifted to his worgen form, and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath of the fresh sea air, and enjoyed the feel of the wind ruffling his fur. He could hear heavy footsteps approaching, and looked to see Varian dressed in his usual armor approaching.   
Genn looked back across the ocean, “Looks like the bad weather finally cleared up. I look forward to reaching Stormwind today.”

“It will be good to be back home. We are going to be busy as soon as we get arrive; Deathwing’s destructive sweep has left a lot of problems to be dealt with. As far as your accommodations in Stormwind, I was going to offer the North Wing of the Keep to your family. Anduin and I only use up the Eastern Wing as our living quarters. That part of the castle has remained unused for some time, so I can have my people clean it up for you once we dock.”

Genn faced Varian, and assumed his human shape again. “Thank you; words cannot express how grateful I am for what you have done for us. Whatever you need, I am here for you.” Genn held out his hand.  
Varian smiled and grabbed his arm, giving it a squeeze, Genn returned the gesture. The two men then stood and quietly watched as Stormwind drew closer. As they neared, Genn could see that the docks were a flurry of activity. Taking the sight in he couldn’t help but be amazed how large Stormwind was, Gilneas City was limited in how much it could expand, due to being on an island. It didn’t look like when they rebuilt they let the hilly terrain of Elwynn Forest stop them, the new Stormwind looks to be larger than he remembered the old one being.

They arrived at the harbour and disembarked. An attendant was waiting there with steeds to take them quicker to the keep. 

“Genn, I would like it if you would come assess the damage to the city from Deathwing’s...visit.” Varian requested as they mounted the horses.

“Well get everything set up for you my dear. You never have really had an eye for decoration anyways.” Mia said lightheartedly causing her and Tess to giggle.

Genn couldn’t help but smile, “Yea, you are right. Well I will see you two later then.”

“Come on, I will show you guys to the castle, it’s this way!” Anduin said cheerily and led the two ladies off further into the city.

As they rode towards the gates of the city Varaian explained how Deathwing had, destroyed the Park and landed on the gates towers, knocking over a statue and damaging the main two towers. Varian wanted to check in with the repair teams to see how things were faring. Though Varian didn’t say so, Genn could tell how much the event had bothered him. He couldn’t blame him, it would have been so terrifying to have Deathwing land on your city, only to cause a small amount of damage –compared to what he could have done- and fly off. The teams at both locations were working hard, and Genn observed how a visit from their King lifted their spirits greatly. While riding to the keep, Varian explained the layout of the city’s districts to him. 

“As nice as Darnassus was. I will admit it is nice to be back in a human city. It is more what I am used to.” Genn commented as they approached the castle.

Varian sighed and look at him, “I know Gilneas will always be your true home. But I hope with time you can view Stormwind and Elwynn Forest with a similar regard.”

“The optimistic part of me likes to believe I will return to Gilneas one day, but the realist knows that probably won’t ever happen...even if that were to come true, the things the Forsaken are doing to my land...I am not even sure if I would want to go back.” Genn shook his head sadly.

A dark look crossed over Varian’s features, “Damn them for what they have done. The Horde will pay for their crimes.”

The two headed in, and Varian brought Genn over to the Northern Wing of the castle, with a promise to see him at dinner time. Mia and Tess were arranging their new living quarters, unfortunately they didn’t have too many of their own personal effects left after fleeing Gilneas, but they did bring a few important things with them. Mia was arranging photos across the mantle of their fireplace, with a family portrait of them taking the centre.

Genn walked up and pulled down the picture looking at it, “I wish Liam were alive to be here with us. He would have loved it here.”

Mia’s eyes moistened, “I wish so too dear.” She gave him a hug and went back to arranging.

Genn helped the girls set up, putting things away where they told him to for a while. Then once it was dinner time they shared a delicious meal with Varian and Anduin. Over dinner Genn was thinking how in such a short time he had acquired so many new friends and allies, and how good that made him feel. It made him realize what he, and his people, were missing out on with having been locked behind that wall for so long. Varian also updated them on the events that had transpired over the last few years, the discovery of the Outlands and the fight against the Burning Legion there, and also the recently concluded war against the Lich King. The death toll from that war was disheartening, but in the end they had succeeded, so at least those people didn’t die in vain. Now with Deathwings rise, it seemed the people of Azeroth weren’t getting too much of a break to recover from the war.

That night Genn found he couldn’t sleep, it was a combination of excitement and restlessness. He was begging a new chapter of his life, but the cost of that was grave. He still wished there was more he could have done for his people, and his son. During his night-time wandering he found a courtyard and stopped there to look up at the night sky. Sitting down on a bench, he reached into his inside pocket, and pulled out a picture of Liam he kept with him at all times now.

Liam’s handsome face smiled at him, and Genn felt his heart ache once more. Liam was his pride and joy, and now he was gone forever, ripped away from him by the Banshee Queen. He was still so young; he had so much in his life left to live for. Genn was so absorbed in his thoughts; he didn’t even realize when Varian had come to sit down beside him.

“Is that Liam?” Varian asked him.

Genn startled, he hadn’t heard Varian approach, none the less sit down. “Yeah.” He placed the photo in Varians open hand, “He was lucky to inherit his mother’s looks. He got her hair colour and thinner face. When we were younger Mia had straw blonde hair, and mine was black as night.”

“He seemed like such a nice young man.” Varian commented.

Genn smiled, “He was. Everyone loved him, and he loved his people so much in return.” Genn sighed, “He would have been such a great King, he would have been much better for my people right now then me, a stubborn old wolf.”

“You can’t know that Genn.” Varian said to him. “I never heard the full story of what happened exactly, if you feel up to telling it, I would like to know.”

“We had gathered all of the remaining Gilneas who were capable of fighting, both worgen and human, and were preparing our final assault to take back Gilneas City. Liam led one group of them and I led the other. When I reached Greymane Court, I realized Sylvanas was there leading her forces directly. I charged ahead to take her on myself, to make her pay for what she did to my people. The fight lasted for some time when she blasted us all back...” Genn paused for a moment, “That was when she knocked her poisoned arrow and aimed it directly at me...Liam he, he jumped in the way of the arrow before it hit me.” Genn swallowed, the pain of the memory making it hard to continue, “The poison acted quickly and he died in my arms.” Genn looked up at the moon, his eyes spilling over with tears.

“That’s terrible Genn, I am so sorry for your loss. I can’t even imagine what I would do if Anduin died, he is the light of my life. The reason why I am still doing what I do. I can however relate to you on some level. Some years ago, when Anduin was still a baby, there was a riot here in Stormwind and my wife Tiffin was killed. What I can tell you is this: the wound left will never fully heal, but the pain of the loss will become less over the years.” Varian said and grabbed his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Genn squeezed Varians hand back, and Varian withdrew his hands placing them in his lap.

“Were you able to have a service for him?” Varian asked.

Genn sighed and wiped his eyes, “Yes thankfully we were able to have a small service for him. He is buried with his people, where he belongs.” Genn paused for a moment thinking, and looked at Varian, “make sure Anduin knows how much you love him every day.” 

“I do, thank you Genn. If there is anything you need, or want to talk about, I am here for you.” Varian patted his shoulder and stood up, “I am going to head back inside and go to bed. We are going to have a very busy next few days ahead of us.”

Genn nodded and stood as well, “Good night Varian. Thank you for listening.”

\----------

The memory faded leaving Genn feeling empty inside. He stood up and brushed himself off, now feeling restless he went back down into the castle. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep for the rest of the night, Genn headed to the study and began organizing a list of things he would need to arrange for the funeral and coronation ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing Genn to be quite an emotional person. I know he is often viewed as stubborn and stoic. He strikes me as very passionate, his quote when you click on him is 'My people have suffered long enough...I wish I could shoulder more of their burden.' He has such a deep love for his people, so I hope to portray that side of him throughout this story. 
> 
> Also if it seems like he touches people a lot it is because, unconsciously, his lupine instincts push him that way. He doesn't even realize it, but his wife does.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry it kinda dropped off quickly at the end there, but I ran out of things to write for this chapter.


End file.
